spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Sentinel
Sentinel is one of the nine major kingdoms of the province of Hammerfell and is the capital of both the Alik'r Desert region and the Myrkwasa region of the Alik'r. Sentinel is considered the guardian of the Iliac Bay and has been the safe haven of the Western World throughout the eras. Sentinel has been the modern capital of Hammerfell ever since the Interregnum and the Tiber Wars. It is also the capital of the Forebears, one of Hammerfell's political factions. By game *Sentinel (Arena) *Sentinel (Region) **Sentinel (Daggerfall) *Sentinel (Online) Description Geography The city of Sentinel is the capital of the Kingdom of Sentinel, which is one of the more important regions located throughout the Iliac Bay. The Kingdom is located on the northwestern coast of Hammerfell, on the southern end of the mouth of the Bay. West of Sentinel is the Fiefdom of Myrkwasa, while to the east is the County of Ayasofya, among other nations. Several smaller settlements live within the Kingdom including Oso-Ij and Zenotuza. As time went on, the Kingdom of Sentinel expanded their borders well beyond their reach, taking regions from as far as the Barony of Abibon-Gora to the County of Satakalaam. The local deity is the divine, Arkay, who has the Order of Arkay worshipping them around the city. The local knightly order is the Order of the Candle, who have protected the Kingdom of Sentinel for many generations. The Selenu Vampire Clan are prominent in the region and other nations in the Iliac Bay. Sentinel itself, is located on the northern peninsula of the Kingdom, overlooking the Iliac Bay. The city is rather large and well fortified from the east. The Sentinel Bazaar is located on the lower end of Sentinel, underneath the bridge dividing the north and south end. The Sentinese Bazaar is one of the largest markets on this side of the Iliac, going across the Sentinel Canal and eventually the Sentinel Outskirts. East of the Bazaar leads into the eastern harbor of Sentinel called the Wayfarer's Wharf. There are ruins of Ancient Sentinel underneath the modern city which is where the Sentinel Outlaws Refuge is located. North Sentinel expands from the western harbor to the Forge. The Sentinel Square is located on the northern end of the bridge and houses the Sisters of the Sands Inn. South Sentinel is the home of the nobility as well as Samuruik, the Palace of Sentinel built by Grandee Yaghoub during the Ra Gada Invasion. Traditions *The Redguards of Sentinel celebrate Koomu Alezer'i on the 11th of Last Seed. On this day, Grandee Yaghoub discovered Sentinel and established the modern day city of Sentinel. The denizens of Sentinel celebrate by eating the pomegranate that grows on the coast.Holidays of the Iliac Bay History First Era Yaghoub the Seafarer; Foundation of Sentinel During the first era, the Ra Gada of Yokudan traveled onto the deserts of Hammerfell and drove out the denizens of the province, forcing them into the Western Reach and the Colovian West. Many warriors of the Ra Gada would travel across the region, founding settlements for their people throughout the Iliac Bay. Yaghoub was a warrior from the Island of Akos Kasaz, the main continent of Yokuda. Yaghoub would sail from Old Hegathe and bypass the Cape Shira and into the Iliac Bay. On the seventeenth of Second Seed, towards the Steed, a Sentinel atop of Yaghoub's ship would notice a harborage on the northern coast of modern-day Myrkwasa, the location of modern-day Sentinel. Yaghoub named the area, Sentinel, after the person who had founded the area. The coast was riddled with patches of pomegranates, figs, and olives, making way for the warriors of the Ra Gada to land. The harbor was already taken by the High Elves of the region and the Yokudans had conquered them, making them the stonemasons and servants of the newly occupied Sentinel. Yaghoub had ordered the creation of Samuruik, the Palace of Sentinel and made it his domain. Eventually, the Crowns had followed the Forebears that inhabited Sentinel and made Samuruik their home, many of the Na-Totambu moved into Sentinel and eventually, the rest of the Alik'r. The Crescent Moon became the city symbol of Sentinel since the full moon loomed over the city gates.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: HammerfellSentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r The Order of Diagna & the Siege of Orsinium In 1E 948, the Kingdom of Sentinel hosted the Order of Diagna, under the leadership of Gaiden Shinji, the founder of the Imperial City Arena. King Joile sent a missive to Gaiden Shinji about the recent events regarding the Kingdom of Orsinium and the Bjoulsae Raids attacking several fishing villages such as the township of Wayrest. With the accumulative powers of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and the Order of Diagna, the battle to take down Orsinium had commenced. In 1E 950, the joint alliance began the Siege of Orsinium, besieging the walls of Golkarr's fortress. Many of the Redguard forces tackled the fortress city of Orsinium, but also other Orcish strongholds throughout Wrothgar, such as Fharun. Gaiden Shinji and the Order of Diagna fought the battle with the help of the Knights of the Dragon, the local knightly order in the Kingdom of Daggerfall. Lord Trystan of the Dragon was a close ally with Gaiden Shinji, both considering themselves brothers in arms.Wayrest, Jewel of the BayPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium''Events of "The Ashes of Our Fathers" Fall of Gaiden Shinji & the Battle of Bangkorai Pass King Joile had a grander scheme planned out with the Siege of Orsinium. Not only did he want to destroy the growing Kingdom of Orsinium, but he craved the regions beyond Greater Bretony and desired the nations of the Alik'r Desert. Joile hired Mercedene, the Beast of the Reach to aid the Knights of the Dragon in the conflict, with plans for ending the life of Gaiden Shinji. Through manipulation, Mercedene had the Savage Sons under Baloth Bloodtusk partake in the battle and fight the Order of Diagna on the outskirts of Orsinium. Gaiden Shinji and Baloth Bloodtusk dueled each other valiantly, complimenting each other's fighting styles. Because of the honor of a duel, both sides of the conflict did not intervene in the duel, only watched as two warriors fought each other. Mercedene then gave the order to assassinate both warriors amidst their duel. She was fortunately defeated by a Knight of the Dragon. The Siege of Orsinium had lasted for thirty years and ended in 1E 980. The forces of Sentinel were weak, playing into Joile's plan of conquest. The forces of Sentinel were weakened and were retreating into the Bangkorai region, to rendezvous at the Alik'r Desert. It was at the Bangkorai Pass the forces of Daggerfall under King Joile had cornered them, waging war against them. Makela Leki, the Sword-Singer had led the retaliation force against King Joile. Leki charged into the Breton forces and cut off Joile's head with Shehai, the Spirit Sword. While fighting back to her people, Leki was severely damaged, laid to rest on a rock where she drew her final breath.Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1'Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 2'' Second Era The Knahaten Flu & Fahara'jad the Usurper For several years, the Kingdom of Sentinel has been under the control of the Forebears, dating back to the first era. During the early years of the Interregnum, the city-state of Sentinel was ruled by Ramzi the Distrait, who was known as being one of the most pathetic rulers to inhabit Sentinel. In 2E 560, the Knahaten Flu had ravaged the western and southern worlds of Tamriel from far away Stormhold to the city-state of Shornhelm. The Flu had hit Sentinel greatly, and Ramzi saw this blight as a divine punishment for his failure as the King of Sentinel. As death approached Ramzi, he barricaded himself inside Samuruik, where he died alone, powerless, and food deprived. The plague had left Sentinel in a state of chaos, something that the Forebears took advantage of. Amidst the conflict, Fahara'jad of Antiphyllos rose to power as the King of Sentinel, with his wife, Za-Rifah, the Flower of Taneth. Many claimed that Fahara'jad was a usurper, a false leader, and many of the Crowns in the region believed that he was unbefitting of a leader. But he knew better, in order to instate his rule, he allied with the Daggerfall Covenant, under the leadership of High King Emeric of Wayrest.''The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Hammerfell'The Royal Lineage of Sentinel'' Suturah the Withered Hand & the Ash'abah During his reign, Fahara'jad had several advisors and royal viziers, each guiding them during his rule over Sentinel. One of these viziers was Suturah, who was one of the worst advisors but was secretly a Necromancer, which is a forbidden art in Hammerfell. Suturah was insane and eventually killed off most of the other advisors and planned to kill Fahara'jad as well. But the King escaped his clutches and to avoid capture, Suturah escaped eastward, towards the Fiefdom of Tigonus. It was there, Suturah joined the Order of the Black Worm and amassed an undead army called the Ra-Netu. With this unclean army, Suturah invaded the Kingdom of Sentinel. The forces of Sentinel issued the help of the Ash'abah, under the leadership of Marimah. The Ash'abah is a nomadic group that was exiled from Redguard society for not treating the deceased with the utmost care. Since traditionally the Redguards do not attack the dead, the Ash'abah were the only people who could fight against the army. Marimah slew Suturah and buried in the Motalion Necropolis. Despite this, the Ash'abah remained exiles, living within the wastes of Myrkwasa till the end of their days.Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik’r The Dead Rising over Sentinel & the Ansei Wards During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Withered Hand had risen throughout the Alik'r Desert, posing a threat to the denizens of the Daggerfall Covenant. Because of the abundance of Ra-Netu in the Sentinese Bay, the Withered Hand conjured an army of Ra-Netu and invaded the Sentinel Docks, having a minor holding in the city. The Covenant had luckily intervened, as they had landed on the Sentinel Docks after events occurring in Rivenspire. The Vestige, an agent of the Covenant had defeated the Necromancers at the Dock and saved the area. With news of this event spreading in Sentinel, the Vestige met with King Fahara'jad, to discuss the presence of the Withered Hand in Sentinel. Some of the Withered Hand had kidnapped the nobles of Sentinel including Prince Azah to an alcove in the Sentinel Beach. The whole scenario was a distraction to enter the Impervious Vault, where the Ansei Wards were stored. After entering the Vault, the forces of Sentinel discovered that the Ansei Wards were stolen, long gone in the Alik'r Desert. Fahara'jad gave the Vestige a quest, to find the Ansei Wards and to defeat the Withered Hand, he then sent the champion to Morwha's Bounty, to locate the Ash'abah.Events of "Risen from the Depths"Events of "Rise of the Dead"Events of "the Impervious Vault" The Hammerfell Civil War & the Siege of Sentinel Years have passed since the Alliance War and the man named Tiber Septim assumed the Ruby Throne, becoming the Emperor of Tamriel. As the Septim Empire conquered the land around them, the province of Hammerfell had their own problems to worry about. The Crowns had their seat of power in the city-state of Old Hegathe, on the western shores of Khefrem. High King Thassad II made the bold decision to move the capital of Hammerfell from Hegathe to the Forebears city of Sentinel, much to the dismay of the Forebears living in the Kingdom. Thassad II had resisted the Imperial invasions to the east despite the declining kingdoms in their neighboring provinces. Things would take a toll for the worst when Thassad II was poisoned by the Forebears under Baron Volag. The Hammerfell Civil War ensued, divided the great nation even more. Leading the Crowns was Thassad II's son, Prince A'Tor, who operated out of the Kingdom of Stros M'Kai, deep within the Abecean Sea. The conflict had begun with Volag's Purge, where the Forebears attacked their city when it was occupied by the Crowns, massacring the populous. The Prince was forced to retreat to Stros M'Kai, with many Crowns loyalist following suit. A'Tor sailed back onto Hammerfell later, slaying the Forebears and leaving a path of blood and vengeance.Dialogue from Tobias[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/introduction-redguard Introduction to Redguard] Reconcile of two factions; the Imperial Province of Hammerfell Realizing that they were on the losing side, the Forebears sought the aid of Tiber Septim, and so, the Third Empire had intervened, battling the Crowns. The Septim Armada was vastly superior to the Crowns, overtaking them in a matter of a second. In their wake, the Septim Army established Provisional Governments, to reinstate order in the war-torn kingdoms of Hammerfell. After seizing Sentinel from the Crowns, the Septim Army had left the Provisional Government under the supervision of Senecus Goddkey, who help facilitate the control of the Forebears while Baron Volag had seemingly disappeared from the conflict. Goddkey was less of a tyrant than his Stros M'Kai counterpart, Amiel Richton, who had ordered the assassination of Prince A'Tor. Goddkey refurnished Sentinel as a getaway paradise, where the Kings of Daggerfall and Wayrest can come and rest from their political affairs. After the death of Richton at the hands of Cyrus the Restless, Baron Volag returned from hiding and retook Sentinel from the Imperials and Goddkey, in another siege. Iszara, Baron Volag and Tiber Septim traveled for Port Hunding and created the First Treaty of Stros M'Kai, which made Hammerfell an official Imperial Province, with Sentinel as their capital.Dialogue from Iszara Third Era The Camoran Usurper; the Battle of Firewaves In 3E 267, the Camoran Usurper had invaded the kingdoms of Western Tamriel and was advancing into the Iliac Bay after besieging the city-states of Taneth and Rihad. The Iliac Bay was practically defenseless since the major kingdoms had problems of their own. The Kings of Sentinel and Wayrest were in their minority while the Kingdom of Daggerfall had two contenders to the throne, both who were fighting each other for the rule. Even the Lord of Reich Gradkeep was not able to fight against the invading force, due to suffering from a deathly illness. Only Baron Othrok of Dwynnen was able to defeat the Usurper, with the combined forces of Phrygias, Kambria, and Ykalon. The Battle of Firewaves was where the Camoran Usurper was ultimately defeated. The naval force that defeated the Usurper was considered the strongest force in Tamrielic history, comparable to the naval force that invaded Akavir, which was led by Uriel Septim V.The Fall of the Usurper Sentinel during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Sentinel was under the rule of King Caacte.Events of The Sad Tale of Arthago; the Third Prince of Sentinel For quite some time, the Kingdom of Sentinel was ruled by King Camaron and Queen Akorithi, both of whom are members of the Forebears. The two had their first child whose name is Arthago. Arthago was born with bad health, physically unable to be a fighter. Arthago was treated by the priests and apothecaries of Western Tamriel, to fix every cough, sneeze, and fever that the young prince would constantly gain. Camaron and Akorithi did not like Arthago's condition, seemingly disowning him in the process, his parents showed no love to this crippled boy. One of Arthago's closest friends, a priest of Stendarr believed that he could have been the first scholar-king of Sentinel but this would not be the case. In 3E 386, the royal couple had their second child, Aubk'i, who was athletic and vibrant, suitable for the throne than Arthago. Eight years later in 3E 392, the royal couple had another child named Greklith, whose name is Yoku for Strong King. Within a year later, the couple had their final child named Lhotun, whose name is Yoku for Second Child, basically ignoring Arthago's existence. Arthago's condition grew worse, disgusting his father, Camaron. Arthago would have been dealt with by order of the King.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/third-prince-sentinel The Third Prince of Sentinel] On a leisure walk, Arthago was kidnapped by strange men as his nursemaid watched placidly as if nothing was happening. He was placed in a sack and carried out of the city-state of Sentinel, into a settlement called either Castle Faallem or the Fortress of Fhojum. Arthago had no way out and regretted decisions he made that he could have used to escape his imprisonment. Undead creatures blocked the path to escape, and so he died alone, deep within the ruined castle. With Arthago's disappearance, the throne of Sentinel was left to Aubk'i but events, later on, would change this scenario. Conflict across the Iliac; the War of Betony In 3E 403, the island of Betony was ruled by Lord Mogref, who sought aid from King Lysandus of Daggerfall for monetary reasons. However, the controversy surrounding Betony would arise when King Camaron brought up a two-hundred-year-old agreement proclaiming that Betony is officially the property of the Kingdom of Sentinel. And so the War of Betony would begin, with the Kingdom of Daggerfall having a winning streak throughout the conflict. Lord K'avar of Sentinel was a veteran of the Betony war. He would be scarred by Lord Bridwell during the Battle of the Bluffs. As time went on, a peace meeting would be hosted by Lord Graddock of Reich Gradkeep and the creation of the Treaty of Gradkeep was underway. The writing of the treaty was coordinated by the scribes of Daggerfall and Vanech, a Priest of Kynareth. Vanech had deliberately created the deal in favor of Daggerfall, seemingly giving the island to Daggerfall. Luckily, Camaron knew better and saw the scheme from within the writings. In response, the Riot in Reich Gradkeep commenced, killing the leaders of Reich Gradkeep. The conflict continued into Cryngaine Field.Fav'te's War of BetonyNewgate's War of Betony[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Daggerfall: A Narrative] Battle of Cryngaine Field; Death of King Camaron The Kingdoms of Sentinel and Daggerfall encountered each other at Cryngaine Field, starting the Battle of Cryngaine Field. Amidst the battle, a vast, dense fog had shrouded the battlefield. It was created by Skakmat, the Dragon familiar of Nulfaga, to prevent the death of Lysandus. However, Lysandus was killed by a stray arrow during the conflict, prompting the Daggerfall forces to retaliate. After hearing the news of his death, Prince Gothryd was named the new King of Daggerfall, as he marched into battle. Lord Bridwell slew King Camaron, leaving the Sentinel forces in shock, forcing Lord Oresme to surrender to the Daggerfall forces. With Betony in his possession, King Gothryd attempted to establish peace among the Iliac Bay, by marrying Princess Aubk'i of Sentinel. With Camaron's death, Queen Akorithi became the fully-fledged leader of Sentinel. Many of the members of the Court of Sentinel felt that Queen Aubk'i was more of a prisoner of war, rather than an actual Queen of Daggerfall. Peace remained between the two kingdoms. Sentinel during the Warp in the West; K'avar the Snake During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, Queen Akorithi ruled the Kingdom of Sentinel, with her two sons, Greklith and Lhotun. Akorithi proved to be a solid leader for the Kingdom, but a tyrant to several members of the public and even the Court. One such member of the Court was Lord K'avar, a war veteran of the Betony War and leader of the Order of the Candle. Lord K'avar hid away far from Sentinel, to plot a coup d'état against Queen Akorithi's rule. An agent of the Fighters Guild was able to uncover this plot through several means. With Akorithi notified of K'avar's betrayal, the Agent was sent by Akorithi herself to capture Lord K'avar. It is unknown whether the Agent accomplished their mission, but it would not be the last time Akorithi would hear from K'avar the Snake.Events of "Lord K'avar Part I" Demise of Lord K'avar; Targets on Queen Akorithi Sometime later, the Agent was called upon by the Court of Sentinel to deal with Lord K'avar ultimately. The Spies of Sentinel revealed that Lord K'avar retreated across the Bjoulsae River to the city-state of Wayrest, attempting to garner support for usurping the throne. In the end, the Agent dueled with Lord K'avar, in the end, he was defeated in the name of Sentinel. It is unknown whether K'avar survived the encounter or not, but his plot against the Akorithi and Sentinel was foiled. Despite this betrayal, Lord K'avar's contributions to Sentinel would go unnoticed, especially for his service in the Betony War and for leading the Order of the Candle with Lord Vhosek.Events of "Lord K'avar Part III" Lord K'avar was not the only person who wanted Queen Akorithi to be dead. Akorithi was a ruthless leader who created enemies throughout the Iliac Bay and apparently, nobles of the Iliac Bay had a vendetta against the Widow Queen of Sentinel. Akorithi would avoid assassination from a Breton assassin by the hands of Allena Benoch, former master of the esteem Valenwood Fighters Guild and the future head of Uriel Septim VII's personal guard. Akorithi continued to rule over the Kingdom of Sentinel.Words and Philosophy Sentinel and the Totem of Tiber Septim Queen Akorithi ruled over the Kingdom of Sentinel and became an influential power. Around the same time, an Agent of Uriel VII had come into possession of the Totem of Tiber Septim, an artifact that gives the wielder the power of Numidium, but only if the wielder has royalty in their bloodline. In one way or the other, Akorithi came into possession of the Totem. The event known as the Warp in the West had begun when the Agent traversed the Mantellan Crux to retrieve the Mantella, to jumpstart the Numidium. The Warp produced several timelines, one where Akorithi came into possession of the Totem, becoming the one true nation of the Iliac, bringing peace. In reality, an anomaly known as the Dragon Break caused all of the timelines to merge into one, resulting in all possibilities to occur at once. Sentinel grew, encompassing the Southern Iliac. There were initially twenty-three regions, but it dwindled to four kingdoms, one of them being Sentinel.Events of "Journey to Aetherius"The Warp in the West Sentinel advances across the Iliac South The Warp in the West had lasted for about a day, on the 9th of Frostfall, but in that day, the Kingdoms of the Iliac had absorbed the smaller regions into their domain. Akorithi's Sentinel advanced towards the Alik'r Desert, eventually arriving onto the Barony of Bergama. The Sentinel warriors had planned a sneak attack on the city-state of Bergama, using the ravaging sandstorm as their cover. By nightfall, Castle Bergama was sacked by the Sentinese forces. In a matter of seconds, Sentinel had control of the Southern Iliac, as far as the County of Satakalaam. Akorithi would continue to rule over Sentinel until she succumbed to an unknown disease, leaving her on her deathbed. Because Arthago was gone, and Aubk'i became the Queen of Daggerfall, the throne was left to Greklith. However, he too would die from this ungodly disease, leaving the throne to young Lhotun.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell The Rise of King Lhotun; Enter the Lhotunic Lhotun took advantage of being the heir to the throne by becoming heavily involved in several political missions, ranging from the diplomatic variety to militaristic missions. His mission was to keep the nations of Sentinel, even though they were Crowns sympathizers, before being conquered by the Forebears of Sentinel. To benefit both parties, Lhotun established the Lhotunic, the gray area between the Crowns and the Forebears where they respect the Imperial ideals of the Empire but revere the Yokudan traditions that the Crowns have held for generations. This plan had backfired, causing resentment from both the Crowns and the Forebears, and so, prominent members of both factions began to rebel against these ideas, through a variety of methods. Uprising against the King; the Second Hammerfell Civil War The first notable person to rebel against Lhotun's actions was Clavilla, the Queen of the Forebears Kingdom of Taneth. Clavilla attempted to have the charters of the independent guilds of Sentinel to be revoked, using the argument that the free worship of Satakal is heresy in the eyes of the Third Empire. However, this plan had sadly failed. The next attempt to cripple Lhotun's actions was the High Priest of Elinhir, Ayaan-si. The Redguard Priest had gathered the True Crowns of Elinhir and Dragonstar to rebel against the Kingdom of Sentinel. The Crowns Army was able to make substantial success, being able to capture the Fiefdom of Totambu and establishing forays in Bergama and the Dak'fron Desert. As time went on, the battle shifted towards Totambu, where Lhotun's forces surrounded the fiefdom. Things would take a turn for the worst when the Oblivion Crisis of 3E 433 had occurred throughout the continent of Tamriel. It is unknown how the conflict had ended. Fourth Era The Thalmor Persecution; Night of Green Fire In the aftermath of the Oblivion Crisis, the Thalmor had risen to power, equal in power to the Third Empire. The Thalmor became a radical and xenophobic group, much different than what the High Elves of the Summerset Isles may have been used to in the hands of the Septim Empire. In 4E 42, many Altmer refugees had escaped the province when the Thalmor were slaughtering the dissidents of Alinor, those who opposed the Thalmor's control. A group of Altmer refugees had escaped to the city of Sentinel, where they resided in the Refugees District. Both factions had attacked each other with fire magic, hence the name, leaving the area in ruins. By the time the Imperial Legion had arrived, the Altmeri dissidents were all killed, including several casualties. The event would go down in infamy as the Night of Green Fire.Dialogue from Legate Fasendil The Great War; the Hammerfell Front During the Great War in 4E 173, the Third Aldmeri Dominion had advanced into Cyrodiil from the province of Hammerfell and assaulted the city-state of Hegathe, the Crowns capital of Hammerfell. Hegathe was one of the last southern cities in Hammerfell to remain in control of the Imperial Legion. The Crowns were unable to hold their own against the Dominion until the Forebears of Sentinel advanced southwards to aid the Crowns. In the end, the city of Hegathe was secured by the Imperial Legion, but the Dominion under Lady Arannelya was able to traverse the Alik'r Desert and enter the Colovian West of Cyrodiil. Before this, the Dominion had taken the city of Skaven, until it was retaken by the Imperial Legion, leaving the Dominion in a weakened state. Eventually, the Dominion continued into the Colovian West. In their conquest they took out the cities of Anvil and Kvatch. The Crowns and Forebears had reconciled, entering the fray in the name of the Empire.The Great War Minor Events *1E ? – The Ra Gada from Sentinel attempted to invade the province of High Rock, utilizing waves of flotillas to enter the area. This effort was in vain when Peregrine Direnni used massive waves to push back the Ra Gada, saving the province from their wrath.Once *1E 2703 – In the aftermath of the Battle of Pale Pass, remnants of the Akaviri traveled westward to the Iliac Bay, where they would attack the people and integrate themselves in the Iliac culture. The Kingdom of Sentinel would face against the Akaviri from time to time until they were stopped in Daggerfall.A History of Daggerfall *2E ? – The Osseous Crux had washed upon onshore from the Abecean Sea, to the city-state of Hegathe, where it would be taken in by the Mages Guild. It became one of the Guild's mysterious secrets, being made out of bones of an unknown creature. It was relocated to Sentinel, which is no small feat.The Vanishing Crux Gallery The elder scrolls online sentinel docks.jpg|Sentinel circa 2E 582. Sentinel (Arena).png|Sentinel circa 3E 399. Sentinel (Daggerfall).png|Sentinel circa 3E 405. Sentinel Castle (Daggerfall).png|Samuruik, the Palace of Sentinel. Iliac Anthology.jpg|The Kingdom of Sentinel in the Iliac Bay. Sentinel Crest.png|Sentinel Insignia. Sentinel Battlemace DWD.png|Sentinel Battlemace in . Trivia *In an earlier development stage, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Sentinel's team was known as the Deathbringers.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * * * * * ** * be:Сэнтінэль (Lore) cs:Sentinel de:Sentinel es:Centinela it:Sentinel pl:Wartownia ru:Сентинель (Lore) uk:Сентінель